


Just Like Dad

by idkspookystuff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Phan Fluff, coming home, parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/pseuds/idkspookystuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Dan is in Berlin, Dil asks Phil if he can get his ears pierced to be like Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this prompt.](http://pastelphil.co.vu/post/124627302416/just-like-dad)  
> Follow me [on tumblr](http://pastelphil.co.vu) because I have prompts open and I'm always looking for some good phan prompts to base phanfics off of.

Phil led his four year old son, Dil, down the streets of London, looking for a Starbucks. The two were spending a papa-son day while Dan was in Berlin filming a documentary. Phil knew that Dil was feeling kind of sad without his dad around and so he wanted to cheer the boy up, and Starbucks was just the way to do that. Even though Dil was only four, he already shared the love of coffee that his fathers had. Decaf coffee, of course. Phil wasn’t that horrible of a parent.

The pair walked into Starbucks together, and Phil ordered both him and his son a cup. He took both of them and sat in a place that he knew Dan would have appreciated, purely out of habit. “I like this seat,” Dil remarked, and Phil had to smile. Dil was like Dan in more ways than he could count.

Phil sat Dil across from him before his phone buzzed with a text. He picked up his phone and smiled at the message. Dan  _< 3: thought you would appreciate my super kawaii picture of me in a German taxi. O.O_ Phil laughed softly at the picture of Dan looking terrified in a taxi, turned so that his taxi driver was behind him, a large man with a lot of tattoos who looked like the kind of guy Phil would not mess with.

Phil typed out a quick reply of,  _yikes_ , before pulling the picture of Dan back up and turning his phone to Dil. “Look, daddy’s in a taxi in Berlin.”

Dil snatched the phone from his father and looked the picture over. He pouted and then looked up at Phil. “I wanna wear earrings like daddy does.”

Phil hadn’t even noticed that Dan had his earrings in but, upon inspecting the picture, he found that sure enough, his boyfriend had his iconic pair of black earrings in. He looked over at his son and considered what would happen if he let Dil get his ears pierced. He didn’t think that Dan would be angry and, even if he was, Dil could always let the holes close. What could go wrong?

“Alright,” Phil replied, and watched as his son’s face lit up. “I’ll take you to get your ears pierced if you drink your entire coffee.” Dil immediately started chugging the coffee and Phil laughed. He took a picture and texted it to Dan.  _Coffee addict just like his papa_. He laughed as Dan’s reply quickly came back,  _pls don’t corrupt our son._

-

It was four in the morning when Dan came home from Berlin. It had been so much fun filming the documentary, but nothing beat coming back to London and being with his boyfriend and their son. He felt a pang in his chest as he thought about his son. He hoped that Phil had coped well being alone with Dil.

He pushed open the door quietly, so as not to wake Dil up. Phil was asleep on the sofa, Seconds on his chest. Dan smiled at the sight. Phil must have been reading while attempting to stay up for him. Dan took the book and put Phil’s bookmark on the page before poking Phil softly. “Hey.”

Phil slowly blinked awake. He had fallen asleep with his glasses on, which he adjusted. He smiled when he saw Dan. “Hey yourself,” he said quietly. “Sorry, must have dozed off.”

“It’s alright,” Dan replied softly. He sat next to Phil and kissed his boyfriend gently. They hadn’t been separated for very long, but being away from his boyfriend for longer than ten minutes made Dan’s heart hurt, and the kiss was a nice way to help with his heart hurting. However, the kiss was short and innocent, as both men were extremely tired and wanted nothing more than to curl up next to each other in bed and fall asleep.

“Come on,” Dan said, standing up. He hooked his arm around Phil’s shoulder, and smiled at the man as he rested his head in the crook of Dan’s neck. They walked to their room and separated. Phil moved over to the bed and laid down on it, not even bothering to put the covers over his body. Dan stripped of his jeans and put a pair of pajama shorts on. He considered keeping his shirt on, but it was rather hot, so he pulled it off. He brushed his teeth quickly and then made his way over to the bed. By the time he got there, Phil was already sound asleep. Dan smiled at the sight, and he wrestled the blankets out from under Phil before climbing under, pulling Phil closer to him. Dan was tired from the long plane ride and found that he too was soon sound asleep.

-

The couple was waken up in the morning by Dil jumping on their bed. “Daddy!” The four year old yelled when he was sure his father was awake, “Daddy, you’re home!”

“Hey Dil!” Dan said, his voice lined with sleep, not that the four year old noticed. Dan sat up and then grabbed his son, pulling him into the hug. He looked at Phil over his son’s shoulder. Phil had his glasses on crooked, his hair was ruffled, and he smiled at his boyfriend and their son fondly. Dan smiled back at him. God, he had really missed his family.

Dan pulled back from the hug and looked his son over. He always told Phil that Dil looked different when he hadn’t seen him for more than a day, and Phil told him that he was crazy, but he swore that this time, something  _was_  different. It took him a minute, and he felt stupid when he finally realized. “Dil,” Dan asked slowly, “Did you get your ears pierced?”

“Yeah!” Dil said excitedly, and Phil shrugged at his boyfriend as if to say, ‘sorry,’ “Papa said that I could get earrings because I wanted to be just like you!” Dan felt his heart swell up two sizes hearing his son say that, but he couldn’t reply because as quick as Dil was there, he was gone. He heard his son yell from down the hallway outside his room, “Breakfast!”

Phil laughed at his son and stood up. Dan stood up as well and smiled as Phil put an arm around his shoulders. “Come on,” Phil said softly, “Our son wants his brekkies.” Dan laughed as Phil mocked him and followed his boyfriend to the kitchen, where their son sat, demanding Shreddies. As Dan was pouring a bowl of Shreddies, he sent out a tweet.  _Good to be home._


End file.
